After Hours
by heartsxdaisies
Summary: What happens after their hours of being a superhero with some added surprise. Post-identity reveal. LadyNoir/Adrienette fluff because that is so much fun! The first story I've written and publish here, so do leave reviews :)


_Hello readers! This is my first time posting a fanfiction! This story is some LadyNoir/Adrienette fluff of what happens after their jobs as superheroes with some added surprise! I hope you guys enjoy and leave some reviews to help me improve or if you enjoy it! Thanks :)_

Ladybug and Cat Noir were swinging from one building to another, laughing and giggling. They were doing their weekly patrol around Paris to ensure the safety of the civilians. It can get pretty boring after awhile whenever they patrol without each other, so they try to do it together as often as possible.

Cat Noir was chasing after Ladybug after she teased him by pretending she was going to kiss him, only to turn and swing away from him. She got away quickly, unfortunately, she tripped over a chimney top. Cat grabbed her by the waist and rolled over to a rooftop before giving her a quick peck.

"Good kitty." Ladybug said before ringing his bell. Cat purred, before leaning down to kiss her again. He cannot believe such an amazing girl would ever fall for him, let alone be his girlfriend for the past 6 years.

"I love you, you know that right?" Cat whispered into her lips. Ladybug just nodded.

"Yeah, of course, I know. You tell me that every hour. I love you too, Kitty. Always." she answered before pulling him down for another kiss.

"Let's go home, My Lady." Cat Noir picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and leaped home. The moment they slipped into their home, they immediately changed back to their normal selves. As cool as their costumes were, wearing it for too long can get uncomfortable.

Ladybug and Cat Noir revealed their identities to one another when they were 15 after Ladybug fainted due to over exhaustion and her disguise was removed. He was shocked but felt silly for not being able to put two and two together. He smiled and gave a kiss on her forehead. When Marinette came to, she saw Cat Noir, before panicking when she realized her identity was exposed. Cat calmed her down before revealing his true identity. Marinette gasped when she realized the 2 people she had to choose from, were the same person. They admitted their love for one another, before getting together.

Adrien moved out to an apartment after he turned 18 as he felt trapped living in a house with a father that's barely around, but makes way too many rules. He invited Marinette over quite often as they are dating, and as a result, she moved in as her parents thought it would be much more logical as she was over there way more than she was at home. Besides, her fashion school was much closer to Adrien's apartment as compared to her house.

Marinette immediately heads for their kitchen to prepare supper. All the swinging and leaping really used up a lot of their energy as well as their kwamis. She was cooking when she felt someone hug her from behind, and snuggled their face into her neck and peppering it with small kisses.

"Adrien, stop it! If you continue this any longer, you, Tikki and Plagg will not get any food. You know how cranky Plagg will get!" she sighed, trying to push her boyfriend away, only to have him pull her closer to him.

"Come on, show your boyfriend some love. Don't you love me?" Adrien teased Marinette. She turned around, give her boyfriend a peck before shoving him away.

"Switch on the television and pour some drinks. I'll bring supper to the living room later. And, I do love you. A little too much actually." she added before blowing him a kiss. Adrien pretended to catch the kiss and put it at his heart. Marinette giggled before continuing to cook and serve the food.

After giving Tikki some cookies she had baked earlier that day, and some Camembert cheese, she brought the pasta to the living room where Adrien was waiting for her with their current favorite show on Netflix. After which, they joked around and flirted as if it was their first date. They were pretty busy during the day, with Adrien still being a model and Marinette working as a fashion designer, so nighttimes are their most precious time. So are mornings.

Marinette and Adrien are now cuddling in bed after cleaning up, reminiscing about their past, and sharing about everything that happened at their respective jobs. Every so often, they whispered sweet nothings to one another and reminding the other how much they love the other. Tikki and Plagg knew how much they treasured this moment, so they usually rest in the kitchen, where Plagg can eat as much as he wants. It was all calm before something happened.

"Hey, My Lady?''

"Yes, kitty cat?"

"What do you think of changing your last name to Agreste?" Adrien's heart was thumping loudly.

Marinette gasped before sitting up and turning to him, mouth agape. Tears were brimming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding me? Is this how you propose? No no. I demand something more romantic." Marinette answered.

Adrien sat up, face paled and swallowed hard. He didn't expect that to be her answer. He thought she would like it to be simple and unplanned. Well, he did think about it and asked for consent from Mr. Dupain-Cheng. He was about to answer when Marinette lunged onto him.

"I'm kidding silly! Of course, I'm honored to change my last name to Agreste!"

Adrien had a huge grin on his face. He has never felt so happy in his life. The woman he loves agreed to share her life with him! He placed his hands on her cheeks and Mari leaned into it and held his hand, before sharing the sweetest kiss they shared yet.

They wished every night was as sweet as this.


End file.
